


Impossibly Blue

by sassastrophe (regulardudetier)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, also this is somewhat of a domestic AU i guess, this is not a larry stylinson fic this is a lilo fic with past!larry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regulardudetier/pseuds/sassastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a love story and it isn't a love story and in the end, the house drives him mad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impossibly Blue

**Author's Note:**

> so this will take the place of concert fever for now, hoping it garners enough interest. no update schedule as of yet, also no idea how long it will be. but I hope you enjoy! :)

"It's a bit much for someone your age, isn't it?" 

The house wasn't in shambles, really. It was quite nice. Set in a small suburban neighborhood, close to everything they really needed. Liam was pleased. He was only eighteen, living on his own in a small town home. He'd be starting a semester soon, anyways. It was a good way for him to say 'I'm settling down here' or something like that.

"It's _perfect_ ," he breathed, letting the cold air fill his lungs. "I love it." It was a two story home, covered in white wooden panels and broken black shingles. The outside of the house gave off a vintage older feel as though it might fall apart in seconds, but the inside suggested otherwise. Recent hard stained wood flooring ran throughout the entirety of the bottom floor, Liam and his mother walked through the foyer-slash-living room into the kitchen which was a bit more modern and more to his standing. There was a granite top island in the middle of it, bar-lights hanging from the ceiling and a lovely little offset table with four chairs. The laundry room next to the kitchen was small, but the perfect size for the washer and dryer and clothes rack. A small doorway led to a staircase that brought them upstairs. 

The upstairs, Liam decided, was his favorite part. It was one dimly lit hallway with two different doors on either side, staircases accompanying them. One room would be his, the other the guest room. He didn't bother checking out the rooms though. At the very end of the hallway was a windowsill. Windowsills were windowsills but this one, this one was fantastic. It jutted out into the yard and was seemingly connected to the windowsill of the house next to it. He thought of two young children lost in love running across the windowsills at night, or maybe a pair of cats. He thought about getting a cat.

"-with a nice duvet, maybe, and. Liam? Liam are you listening?"

Oh, right. Mum. In the bedroom. "Yeah, sorry. What was that?"

"Honestly. I was thinking about running out and grabbing some curtains, a duvet, something you can sleep on for the night. And then maybe this weekend we can go proper shopping and get you food and the like." She was running her fingers over the wood of the doorframe, scrunching up her nose at the scratches and missing paint. "Maybe we can get your father to come up and we'll fix it up a little, too."

"I like it this way."

"Of course you do."

He knew she meant well but it was just how Liam _was_. He enjoyed old. He enjoyed old-fashioned. He enjoyed a nice cup of tea and a book and the smell of pine and he knew the house was perfect. He couldn't help but be offended when she picked at him for these little things. 

"I'll be back in about an hour or so, don't get into any trouble!" She ta'd off, leaving him standing alone in the empty house. 

She was right though. It was a bit much for someone his age. Someone his age like Zayn Malik who was currently living in a two bedroom one bathroom flat with his girlfriend, someone like Aiden Grimshaw who moved in with his "he's not my boyfriend, I swear" professor, Matt Cardle. Not someone like Liam Payne, only nineteen and living in a somewhat furnished two bedroom two bathroom _house_ of all fucking things. But he loved it, loved it so much. It was so quiet, so perfect. 

Liam decided to take it upon himself to make a grand tour without his mum, let him explore the nooks and crannies that she'd never know about. Just to take his mind off of the silence. He toed up the stairs once more, fingers trailing lightly along the railing. It would have to be painted, he knew that. The stairs needed to be fixed up, just a tad. 

The first room he enters he decides will be his own. It's large, large enough for a full sized bed and a bureau and _maybe_ a desk. He'll set the bed to face the window, put his desk and bureau next to each other opposite the door, maybe a bedside table with a small lamp for reading. He can hang his television from the wall, no doubt, or put it on the desk. And his piano.

His piano can go downstairs. 

He makes his mental notes, pops his head into the walk-in closet and attached bathroom and smiles at their simplicity. The guest bedroom is a little smaller than his own, fit for a full sized bed as well and a small dresser. There's only a tiny slide-in closet and an even smaller bathroom with a toilet, a small shower, and a sink. Again, simple.

The windowsill beckons as he steps out of the room, laughs at him with a sort of glare from the setting sun. He walks towards it, stares, and realizes there is a pair of eyes staring back. A pair of blue eyes, impossibly blue, dusted over by brown fringe and freckles dotting the bridge of a nose.

Impossibly Blue stares even longer when Liam waves, disappears around the corner and Liam is confused. _Wait_ he wants to croak out. _Who are you and where have you gone?_

When he realizes Impossibly Blue isn't coming back to the windowsill, he checks his watch and it's only been about half an hour. "Maybe I can decide on the paints," he says to no one, and there is a knock at his door. "Coming!"

The knock becomes more forceful, more demanding, and he nearly trips down the stairs to get to whoever is on the other side. It shouldn't have come as such a shock to him, considering he knew no one in the area and his mum was long ways away. Zayn didn't know where he'd gone and Aiden couldn't be arsed to bring him a housewarming gift yet so it shouldn't really have made him jump out of his skin to open the door to Impossibly Blue (really need to find out your name). "Hi," he breathes, calming himself down. 

"Hi, yourself!" Impossibly Blue isn't shy, isn't timid, is more friendly than anything. And his eyes are even lovelier up close. "Louis Tomlinson, I live next door. Can't believe someone's finally bought this damn house, hated living alone to be honest. It's old, isn't it. Creepy as shit, if you ask me. Think that's why the last owner left. Went crazy with the silence, but I guess that's what you'll get out here. Nothing but silence, it'll drive you mad."

_Has it gotten you yet then, Louis? Or maybe he was driven out by the incessant talking._

"Soz, I'm nervous around new people. Erm, you are..."

"Liam. Liam Payne. I, uh. Just moved in today. Waiting for my mum, she's getting me a few things. You, uh. You live alone, Louis?" He was really shit at small talk, but.

Louis shifted uncomfortably against the door frame, giving a nervous laugh that seemed to bubble Liam's insides. "Yeah, yeah...I. Yeah. Lived with my..." He coughed, eyes glanced to the ground. Liam wanted to shake him, _get on with it then_. "My ex! And stuff happened, so now I live alone."

Right. 

More awkward silence passed by, each minute taking the sun with it a little further behind the hills. "Would you like to come over for a drink, Liam?" And Liam doesn't really drink much, but he agrees anyways. His mother won't be home for another half hour at least, what's a drink or two between new friends? He'll stay for the remaining time, leave when he sees her call pull up. Maybe even invite Louis over to meet her. 

But he doesn't. He stays for at least an hour, hour and a half. His mother calls him three times, and he finally answers the third time after Louis insists on him letting it go to voicemail. Which probably isn't too smart, as she'd have no idea where he'd go. "Yeah, I'll- I'm next door. I-" He looks at Louis who smiles. "I met a new neighbor. Just a drink, nothing more. I can come help if you- Are you sure? Alright." 

"So, where are you from then, Liam Payne?" His name rolls off of Louis' tongue and he absolutely adores the way he said it. "I'm from Doncaster, me and my ex moved here around a year ago? Thought it'd be smart to get our life started before uni. I'm twenty-one, by the way. How old are you?" 

A year. Louis has lived here for a year. "I'm, uh. I'm nineteen. How long have you lived alone?" in which Louis answers quickly with "a very long time" and it seemed like a fair answer, considering Liam already couldn't believe how close they'd become. Although it wasn't close, it was more just friendly neighborhood meeting and he knew it. "I should probably head over then, shouldn't let my mum in my house alone for too long. She'll start messing with everything." It's hard to ignore Louis' face when it drops into a small frown, lips pursed, but twisted seconds later into a bright smile and there is Impossibly Blue again. "I'll knock on your door tomorrow, then? Maybe we can go get lunch, get to know each other."

The older boy nods, clinking his bottle against Liam's more-than-half full one and takes a long swig. "Of course, of course. Sounds fantastic. Sorry I kept you so long! It's just really exciting to, you know, have new people. The others around are all old. Nothing fascinating." 

Liam smiles. It's a genuine smile, because he thought everything would be shit and everything would be terrible, that living on his own in the middle of nowhere would be lonely and dry and sickening. "See you then, Louis." 

The door slams and if only, if only Liam could see Louis' disheartened expression and the thoughts of _there goes another one_ passing through his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated and encouraged, thanks! :)


End file.
